Send to Santa!
by LilacsAndVelvet
Summary: Ho ho ho! Our Finn has decides to write letters to the world to spread the holiday cheer!  All countries and humans are welcomed. Kiitos!  Please, feel free to write them in English, or German. I am fluent in both, and I don't want to limit. Finnish too!
1. Chapter 1

Hei hei! Everyone! Moi!

So, I saw that everyone was writing letters and decided to join in on the fun!  
>It's nearing the holidays, and one of my absolute favourites! Christmas!<br>Is everyone excited?  
>Oops, I was starting to blab there..Sorry.<br>Feel free to ask about everything and anything. My family, Christmas, the weather, Hanatamago…anything! Su-san and Sealand gave my idea 2 thumbs up, and I certainly don't object.  
>Kiitos!<p>

Happy Holidays

Suomi 


	2. Sydney!

Dear Santa,

Hi. My name's New South Wales (Sydney) and my fathers Australia! For

Christmas... I was wondering if you could... bring Papa and New Zealand

together again? I know they've been fighting a lot, but maybe you could fix it

since your Santa! Me and Queensland (Brisbane) thought that maybe if you used

some of your magic they'd stop fighting!

Lots of LOVE,

Sydney.

_

Moi! Sydney!

Aw, That's very nice of you to ask for something on account of your Papa.  
>I will definitely try my hardest!<p>

Happy Holidays!

Tino Väinämöinen,  
>Suomi<p> 


	3. Alli!

Hola Finland! (I know your secret!),

Well, I'm Alli Gonzalez, better know as Texas. I'm writing to people because

I'm lonely. A couple of questions If you please. Who are Su-san and Sealand

and Hanatamgo? I know, like, nobody other that Taiwan, Canada and his kids,

America and my siblings(most of which I dispise) Latvia and Iceland. I guess

you could say I know Spain and Romano, but we don't speak anymore. Bastards...

The only thing I want for Christmas is for America to quit jacking everything

up. Since he started jacking with healthcare and started that war, it's

completely ruined my economy. And if you can't do that can you please give the

ability to spell. Thank you so much!

So anyways, how are you? How's everything been going? How are your brothers

and husband?

LoVe,

Texas

Alli Gonzalez

3 Heartz

_

Hei Hei!

Su-san is my nickname for Sweden! Sealand is a small nation we have adopted, and Hanatamago is the cutest little white puppy ever!  
>I met Alaska once, but I didn't really like him. He reminded me of Russia.<br>I'm good friends with both Iceland and Latvia though.  
>Oh yeah..I remember learning about the whole 'Manifest Destiny' thing, I like Spain though. He so cheerful and funny!<p>

I will try my best!  
>…sometimes he's a little dim when it comes to making choices.<p>

We are all well, thank you very much.  
>M-my husband? Sweden? O-oh dear-r.<p>

Happy Holidays!

TinoVäinämöinen  
>Suomi<p> 


	4. Berwald!

Dear wife,

I want you for Christmas.

Sincerely,

Sweden

* * *

><p>Su-san,<p>

You have me already, silly!  
>Ask for something you don't already have, okay?<p>

What would you like for Christmas supper?  
>I was thinking about inviting Stockholm, Helsinki, and Oslo. Is that alright?<p>

With love,  
>Tino.<p> 


	5. Stockholm!

Hej mom.

How are you? Helsinki and I are doing fine, how are dad and Peter?

I'm at the academy with the rest of the capitals, it's not too bad. I'm good

at most subjects, I got an A on my history test. Math seems to be killing my

brain though, and I'm in the same class as Coopenhagen as usual.

That's alright though. He and I have been working together to take care of the

younger nordic capitals. Though I have to say it's only Helsinki and Reykjavik

who need looking after. Oslo is helping a lot more than her brother, really.

I have to stop writing now, Coopenhagen's making a racket about something.

Give Hana a pat on the head from me.

Love,

Stockholm.

* * *

><p>Hei hei!<p>

We are all doing great!  
>Peter still isn't paying much attention to your father, and Berwald is started to get a bit upset.<br>I'm sure a visit from you would cheer him right up! Estonia and Latvia don't visit much anymore, either.  
>Everyone seems so distant, it's a bit depressing.<p>

Oh dear, Is he distracting you too much to focus on your Math class?  
>I'll be sure to talk to Denmark about it.<p>

Thank you for watching after them!  
>Su-san said he's proud!<br>Well, he glared at me as I read it.. but I'm sure it's what he means.

Happy Holidays, and take care of yourself.

Love,  
>Äiti.<p> 


	6. Antarctica!

Dear Tino,

It's nice to meet you...Can you say hello to big brother Norway...for me?

I think all I want for Christmas is a family to spend it with. I still feel a

little...empty just sitting out here...

And...maybe a sweater for my penguin.

From,

Antarctica

* * *

><p>Moi!<p>

It's nice to meet you too, and of course!

Well, it's seems you may get both of those wishes!  
>You seem to know Norway, and any friend of his is always welcomed. I insist you join us for the holidays! Please! The more the merrier :)<p>

Sincerely,  
>Tino<p> 


	7. Berwald, 2!

Dear wife,

If I have you, then I don't want anything. Also anything you cook is

wonderful. And I dont mind if Oslo and the rest come over.

Sincerely,

Sweden

* * *

><p>Dear Sve,<p>

Please! Everyone want's something!  
>Don't be stubborn, I know you're just not telling me.<br>I definitely want Oslo and Norway there. They're still upset about what happened in July.

You better tell me soon, Su-san!

Much love,  
>Tino<p>

(Ps, Antarctica is coming too.)


	8. Peter!

Hei Mama!

Papa told me how to say hi in Finnish.  
>Are you proud?<br>You remember how you asked me to tell you want I wanted for Christmas?  
>I want a brother.<br>I like hanging out with Raivis but I want to play at home for once.  
>Kiitos, mama.<p>

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

I'm very proud!  
>U-uhm, Papa and I have to discuss something with you..<p>

Love,  
>Mama<p> 


End file.
